Unsatisfied
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Bella is frustrated by the two boys constantly fighting over her and decides to teach them both a lesson by finding out who can please her more, Edward or Jacob? Will the boys ever know the answer?


**Bella's POV**

I lay on my bed attempting to ignore the two boys fighting at the foot of it. Ever Since some unknown vampire passed through town and stole my stuff I was never to be alone. Tonight apparently, there had been a mix up. And now Edward and Jacob were currently arguing over who gets to watch me sleep.

"Oh why don't you both just stay?" I cried out in exasperation.

They both looked at me and I just glared back, daring either of them to continue the fight.

After a moment, Edward surrendered and climbed into the bed with me.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked in shock.

Edward smirked at him. "She likes to sleep in my arms." He told him smugly.

Now I love my boyfriend, but the way he was acting really pissed me off, and I wanted to punish him. "Speaking of sleeping," I began clearly sounding annoyed. "Jacob I hear you do that too, care to join us?"

Jacob looked at me unsure of what to say. "Or you could just leave Edward and I to it, your choice." And with that he climbed into the opposite side of the bed, effectively sandwiching me between him and Edward.

None of us spoke as I tossed and turned, attempting to get comfortable. One attempt ended with me on my side, facing Jacob with my leg strung over his. "Sorry." I mumbled before attempting to remove it. I slowly drew my leg back, but I froze in annoyance when I his crotch stiffened. "_Seriously?_" I asked glaring at him. Jacob refused to meet my eye, so I retracted my leg, dragging it across as much of his cock as I could. Edward growled as a moan escaped my Quiletine friends lips. "Typical boy." I sighed rolling over to face Edward, mindful of my legs this time.

"Okay you did that on purpose." He complained.

"Well its your fault." Edward scolded him. "You shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about a lady." He insisted, sounding all holier-than-thou. I was so sick of those two each trying to one up the other that I just had to settle the playing field.

I reached forward and palmed Edward through his jeans until he to quickly grew stiff. I triumphantly enjoyed his gasp of surprise. "Oh and I'm certain your thoughts just then were completely pure and respectful." I threw my words at him as a challenge, and he stayed very quiet in response.

I lay flat on my back between them both, far to frustrated to sleep.

"Is that what you do then, just turn people on and leave them like that?" Jacob asked helplessly.

Well why the hell not? It's not like I'm sleeping tonight anyway. I have a lot of frustration, and no problem with working it off like this. I threw off the covers and sat up, spinning around to face both of the confused boys in my bed.

"Up, both of you." I ordered in a tone that left no room for argument. "No talking."

They both hesitantly obeyed. As they stood on either side of my bed I looked them both up and down before coming to a decision.

I was rather pissed off and not in the mood for playing around. "Edward." I drew his immediate attention. "You are wearing more clothes than Jacob." I pointed out. "I don't like this." I informed him. "Fix it." I finally ordered.

Edward paused for a long time, considering what to say or do, but eventually succumbed to my glare and did as he was told.

"Very good." I praised his now shirtless state before considering my next move. I was just making this up as I went along. "Oh wait you missed a bit."

"Where?" Edward inspected himself.

"Jacob doesn't wear anything under his pants, you will have to remove whatever you are wearing underneath." I informed him slightly cheekily.

"But to do that I will have to take off my pants first." My boyfriend reminded me.

"Oh well then to have you to both dressed in the same amount of clothing, I guess Jacob will have to take off his pants too." I looked at their hesitant faces. Jacob, probably wanting to show off, was the first to obey. As he removed his pants, followed closely by Edward, I pulled my shirt up over my head. Discarding it I turned to look at each boy in turn. I looked Jacob up and down. I paused. Now Jacob was a rather large person, I had just assumed, that in proportion, the rest of him would be the same. I was sourly mistaken.

I turned my eyes to Edward, in hopes that what I found there would be much more pleasing. He was a little larger than Jacob but... God was he hairy. Now I know I'm not exactly neatly trimmed, but this was just ridiculous. The hair was so long, it seemed to travel halfway up his shaft.

"So what now?" An eager Jacob asked.

Crap. "Well before anything is going to happen, you are going to need to warm me up first." A lot. I told them both.

They awkwardly made their way onto the bed as I stripped off completely. After much awkward manoeuvring, I ended up lying back against Edward who played with my breasts and kissed my neck, with Jacob between my legs licking me out. Okay first of all, Edward was hardly even making contact with my skin, and Jacob, man that boy could drool.

After a while I began to feel my body heat up a little, and my pussy was moist with more than just Jacob's slobber. "Okay," I told them motioning for them to stop. "All warmed up now."

"Bella." Edward finally spoke, I knew he had only gone along this far because he didn't want Jacob to do things with me alone, and I would die before I let him leave me with Mr drools-a-lot.

All I had to do was encourage his fear of losing me, his jealousy, his competitiveness, and his will to please me, which was not hard. "Edward if you don't want me than leave. But I am having sex tonight, with whichever of you decide that I am not too disgusting to touch." I informed him and saw the horror on his face as he considered me with someone else, and Jacob of all people. But he was not quite convinced so I added, "If you leave I will let Jake take my virginity, stay and it's yours." Now that got him, he wanted me too much to let someone else be my first. I knew I was using him, but I was really pissed off at the both of them.

"How are we going to do this?" Jacob asked me eagerly.

I knew I would gain no pleasure from seeing that hairy beast Edward had been hiding from me. "Well I want to taste you." I said pointing to Jacob what I hoped was seductively. "So I guess Edward can get at me like this." I bent over so I was on my hands and knees, facing Jacob, with Edward behind me.

I felt Edward's cold hands on my hips as he lined himself up with my entrance. I grasped Jake's cock and slowly brought it to my mouth. I snaked my tongue out and ran in across the head.

He taste's like wet dog.

Edward, far to slowly, and, far to carefully, began to edge his way inside me. He was being to careful with me so, deciding to prove to him that I wasn't quite as fragile as he thought, I thrust my hips back until they met his pelvis. There was a slight stab of pain as he broke my hymen but that faded quickly, he was to small to really cause me any pain.

I looked back and met his eye. "Well, move." I instructed him and he swallowed quickly before very slowly moving himself inside me.

Turning back to Jacob to wrap my lips around his cock which I was still holding. Jacob moaned as I took all of him in and I tried not to gag, from the taste alone. He didn't even come _near_ my gag reflex, but I felt like I was blowing a hairless dog.

The room was silent bar the sounds of slapping skin, the disgusting groaning from the men, and my occasionally releasing Jacob to order 'harder.'

After a short while I was _actually_ beginning to enjoy it, even though it was slow and gentle and gross. I felt Jake's body stiffen and I pulled back right before he came in my hair. Great.

But I didn't care about that right now, I was turned on and I wanted to finish this. I sat up an leaned back, causing Edward to lay back while I moved my hips over him. Quick draw watched breathlessly as I rode Edward. My pleasure began to build and I felt by orgasm begin to approach. I was still far from my orgasm when Edward swore and exploded inside me. Seriously?

I realised both boys were now watching me expectantly so I cried out in the most fake cry of pleasure known to man and climbed off my vampire boyfriend. I looked at both the naked boys on my bed, wanting nothing more than to get out of here. "That was great guys." They both looked proud of themselves so I guess they couldn't tell how I was clearly lying through my teeth as I said that. "I am kinda filthy, so I'm going to go take a shower." I said brushing my fingers through my hair when I came across some of Jake's gooey release. Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up.

The nodded, not wanting me to leave, but agreeing that I needed to wash myself. I turned to Edward as I climbed off the bed. "I would kiss you goodbye," I told him, "but I don't think you want that, seeing as where my mouth has been." I smiled apologetically at him and he nodded his agreement, none of us knowing what to say, and then I turned to flee.

I had to force myself to be slow as I was eager to wash them off of me. Once the water started running I heard them arguing again. Probably about who had pleased me more. Neither knowing that it was, my shower-head.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This was an idea I had a while back. All the stories on this site seem to have them as sex gods for their first times so I thought it would be amusing to write one where they both sucked. Amusing yes, easy to write, no. I have been writing this for months but just now completed it.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
